


Life is Broken

by Smol_doggo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_doggo/pseuds/Smol_doggo
Summary: A story about a group of middle school girls that are best friends. They grow to love and understand each other as they progress through the stages of middle school. They help each other out through the hard times and stick together always. But, one of them is not the "friend" that the others thought she was. Most of the girls in the group are blind to her tricks, but two of them see her true colors...





	Life is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> (First work of mine on here btw) *THIS IS NOT A FAN FICTION*  
> Small trigger warning, as this touches on some serious topics (Depression, anxiety, self harm, etc.)  
> *BLOOD WARNING*  
> If you hate edgy stuff don't read.  
> The characters in this are not real people, they are just my made up characters.  
> Mild swearing/cursing  
> Probably some spelling errors or grammar errors lol. Try to ignore those.  
> Enjoy!

Life is broken.

I heard the blaring of the alarm in my face at 8 in the morning like always on a week day. My arm reluctantly hit the snooze button, and laid in my bed for a half hour thinking about what the day was soon going to bring me. I groaned and sat up in my bed. "I hate Mondays." I mumbled. I stood up and through my hoodie on. I through some black leggings on as well. I took a quick look in the mirror at my hair and fixed it up a little. "Elina!" My brother called, "Are you almost ready?" I got socks out of my drawer and yelled "Yes!" back to him. I started to put my Converse on. I walked downstairs and picked up my backpack. I walked out the door with my brother and we were off to school. I felt the the eyes of all the students on me when I walked into homeroom. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my book from my backpack. It was deathly quiet, and my nerves were killing me. I was starting to get hot and and my eyes looked around wildly to see if anyone was looking at me. I guess not. I sighed quietly in relief and I started to read. The bell rang a few minutes later, and I awkwardly stood up and walked out of the classroom with all the other students. They were screaming wildly and running around. (It was mostly the boys) I walked down the hall with light blue lockers surrounding me, each with their own 4 digit number on the front. I got to my locker and started to open it. I pushed up on the handle. It wouldn't budge. I began to get nervous again, I know everyone was watching me fail at opening my locker. I tried again, my hands getting sweaty. It still wouldn't open. I cussed quietly. My mind was racing and I began to notice someone behind me was waiting for me to open my locker. It was the boy that had the locker below me. I heard other peoples' lockers shutting and I knew I was running out of time. My heart was pounding and I backed away from my locker. The boy stepped forward, crouched down, and began to open his locker. I only had a few more minutes until the late bell rang. The boy finished up pretty quickly and I decided I should try a couple more times. Finally... I relaxed a little as my locker popped open. I quickly retrieved my stuff in my locker and shoved my backpack into it. I slammed the locker shut and booked it to 1st period, math. I sat down at my desk in math and got my homework out. When I did, a sharp pain splintered up my arm. I then remembered what happened the night before... I was so numb. I laid in my bed, restless, and hot tears were rolling down my drained face. "The world would be better off with out me..." I whispered with sweat everywhere. Why can't I just be smart? Why can't I just be happy?" More tears streamed down my face. "Everyone hates me... I should just kill myself..." I couldn't do it anymore so I reached into my underwear drawer and pulled out my scissors. I began to saw into myself and blood began to seep out of the opening I had created. My arms had been covered in scars for months now. I started to cut my thighs too. It made me happy to see my own blood. I relaxed and put the scissors back in the drawer. I had added three more cuts and they hurt like hell. But I didn't care. They hurt. And I wanted all to end. I felt tears form in my eyes but I held them back. If I so much as shed one tear, than I would be the laughing stock of the school in no time. I than began to think about what Rachel and Izzy would say if they saw my cuts. Izzy always hated it when I cut, scratched, or bit myself. I never really understood why anyone would be that concerned over me. The first two periods were the same as usual. I went on to my favorite period which was 3rd period. It was the lunch period so I got to see all my friends. Its usually the only time of the I get to relax and have something close to fun. I headed to the lunchroom with the rest of the class, and when I got there I sat with my best friends. They are Rachel, Izzy, Amy, and... Amelia. There was something strange about Amelia that I just couldn't put my finger on. She would always bully Rachel and say really hurtful things to her. She would say hurtful things to me too. She would call me stupid and act like I was the most idiotic person alive. She would always make fun of Rachel for her good grades and her other skills. I know it sounds weird, but she would twist the good things about Rachel into bad things. It was sickening to watch Amelia hurt Rachel like that. I could never really bring myself to do anything about it... I would always be nervous and imagine the worst possible scenario. They all said hi to me. I saw that Amelia had brought another card game. "What are we playing today?" Amy asked and nudged me with her elbow. I shrugged an looked over at Amelia for an answer. "Its called BS" I snorted trying to stifle a laugh. Izzy and Rachel started laughing. "Its really called BS?" Amy asked with a small hint of disgust in her voice. "Yup! But, I wouldn't expect you losers to know how to play." She opened up the box and started shuffling the cards. I took a glance over at Rachel and the smile on her face faded. A pang of sadness and empathy stung me. _I wish she wouldn't say things like that._ Amelia delt everyone an even amount of cards and began to explain the rules. "Ok, so. The goal is to have no cards in your hand," I began to space out and I let the sound of hundreds of other 7th graders drown Amelia's horse voice out. I quickly returned back to reality when I heard my friends shouting my name angrily. "Elina! Earth to Elina! It's you're turn, stupid!" Amelia kept shouting at me as I slowly put down a random card into the pile. I had no idea how to play because I wasnt paying any attention to that salty bitch while she was explaining the directions. "Bull shit!" Izzy called. I looked at her confused. She flipped up the card I put down. "You were supposed to put down a seven! Wow you really are stupid." Amelia said. I began to let her words get to me and they hurt... Izzy pushed the whole pile of cards towards me and I reluctently picked them up. I guess these cards are mine now.


End file.
